


Pegasus Rider

by Bobjoetoes



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Action, Combat, F/M, Fantasy, Humans, Medieval, Minor Violence, Pegasus - Freeform, Pegasus Rider, Wolfer - Freeform, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes
Summary: Mia Hinkley was stranded in the kingdom of Aran after her species', the Pegasus riders, death. She meets Kyla Renaw and embarks on a dangerous journey with her crush Logan Mendoza, in order to make the king see reason.





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was damp and dark, nothing could be heard except for the heavy breathing of a teenage girl. The girl, Mia Hinkley, had a great life up until now. She was a Pegasus Rider and shared a bond with the mythical creatures like none other. Her tie-dyed shirt and sweatpants were torn and covered in dirt. She had short brown hair just reaching her chin and dark brown sad eyes.  
Mia remembered all too well what had happened. She had been sitting in her room when her parents had yelled at her to run and so at the panic in their voices, she did. She ran and ran, far from the little village. On her way out of the village she saw the royal army and sprinted in terror towards the forest. She knew King Liam Scott despised any creatures other than humans, especially pegasus, he had an unnatural fear of them. He had been threatening to wipe them out for years and now he had finally acted on his threat and sent his soldiers to attack her village, Aurora, named for its beauty. With fires burning everywhere the buildings were alight with flames as people ran in fear.  
"The King's orders are to kill them all," yelled one soldier. As Mia remembered this, she let out a cry of anguish. She should have stayed and fought not run away, maybe she could have stopped this terrible thing from happening. She laid down on the ground and wept until she fell asleep, wishing this was all just a dream.  
Mia woke up with a start, sweat beading on her face, having just woken up from a nightmare about that night. In her dream instead of running she stayed and watched as the soldiers took over Aurora. Reality kicked in as she felt the damp forest under her feet and the sun beating down on her face as it rose high into the sky. Every animal was waking up and making noises to show they were there. Mia got up and walked around looking for food, she could see the trees more clearly and noticed a small stream to her left. She went over to it and drank. The water was pure and quenched her thirst. Shortly after she got some berries from a bush and then she started walking to Aran, the village of King Scott. As much as she hated the kingdom she needed somewhere to stay.  
Despite his good looks King Liam Scott was a devious person. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes which were as inviting as the ocean on a bright summer day, but he was about as inviting as the crabs at the bottom of the ocean biting at your toes. He led a monarchy with himself at the top as the King of Aran, just below him was his military advisor, Sir Nicholas and his soldiers. The next level was normal villagers with the slaves at the very bottom and no place at all for the Pegasus and their riders. Liam thought about his recent victory and smiled, he was going to announce it to the whole village today. For the Pegasus Riders and their creatures were finally extinct, or so he thought!  
"Will you please stand still King Liam," Arnold asked politely. Arnold, the royal clothes designer, had been measuring the King for his new armour that he was going to wear tonight.  
"Sorry, I'm just really excited," the King replied.  
"Save some of that energy for your speech," his father exclaimed as he entered the room. "The crowd will love your energy.”  
"Yes indeed," Liam Scott answered. Arnold finally finished measuring him and Liam stepped away, walking through the castle with his father in tow.  
Liam had a sister who thought of everyone as equal, she would not be happy about this. Emma Scott was different from most people in the village and kept to herself, unlike her brother who commanded the room. She spent most of her time in her room reading. Nobody paid much attention to her but through her reading she had gained wisdom and maturity beyond her years, making her one of Liam's most trusted advisors. Pushing thoughts of Emma and her certain disapproval from his head, Liam strode proudly through the halls, beaming with victory. In a couple of hours his new armour would be ready, and it would be time for his big speech. Excited, he went to his room to practise in the mirror, without distractions.  
Kyla Renaw like Emma was also a bit unique and sometimes misunderstood. There was great hatred for the Pegasus and their riders, but Kyla secretly liked them. She could understand their distrust in them given one had killed the queen, but that was just one rogue horse most Pegasus were gentle and kind. Kyla believed everyone should be granted a second chance no matter what crime they committed. Like Emma She was one of few in Aran that loved to read. Her favourite books were the Harry Potter and Survivors series, though she mainly liked fantasy novels, she also spent a great deal of time researching Pegasus.  
"Kyla you need to get ready for the king's speech," her mother yelled from the top of the stairs.  
"Yes mom," the blonde replied, closing her Geronimo Stilton book when her annoying younger brother burst into her room.  
"Hurry up you're going to be late," the blonde eight year old said.  
"I know Maxwell, can you leave? I need my privacy," Kyla explained.  
"Yes boss," Max answered rolling his green eyes.  
The teen smiled brushing her bright golden locks away from her green eyes thinking about how she and her brother got their eyes from their father. He had died fighting the nymphs and keeping them out of Aran. It was a tough battle with many casualties but if they had lost the King would be very angry and no one would want that.  
Kyla sighed thinking about the temper King Liam had and how he thought humans were superior to every other race and he himself was superior to all. After thinking for a couple minutes she took a shower and got dressed in a bright yellow sundress with white flowers all over it. She wore a white scarf around her neck and had matching yellow heels, despite having argued with her mother over wanting to wear sneakers.  
"Mom I'm ready," she called out, walking into the living room. Her mom had emerged coming down the stairs with her brother following close behind. They walked outside to the big gathering, in the street, where the speech would be held.  
At the gathering Kyla noticed a brown haired girl her age stumble out of the forest. "Mom I'm going to go get a drink," she said.  
"Ok, but hurry it's starting soon," her mom replied.  
Kyla made sure no one was looking before heading over towards the girl. Her clothes were ripped and burned, with her body covered in ash. She stepped closer to the girl and the girl shrunk away. Instantly Kyla noticed a pegasus tattoo on her right arm.  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you," the blonde cooed. "You're safe now, what is your name and what happened to you."  
The girl came closer "My name is Mia… Mia Hinkley.” Her eyes filled up with tears, “My parents just died in a fire and it's all my fault, I ran when they needed me." 'Hinkley, that name sounds familiar,' Kyla thought.  
"No it's not your fault,” She handed Mia her scarf to wipe her tears away. “You did the right thing, wait here, I'll come get you after the king's speech ok?" Kyla calmly spoke.  
Mia nodded her head with tears streaming down her face and sat down out of view from the crowd of villagers. Kyla went back to her mom and awaited her chance to go back to Mia feeling the need to comfort her and give her some shelter.  
King Liam began his speech "As some of you know my soldiers have just wiped out the rest of the Pegasus Riders!" The crowd cheered while Kyla felt a sense of guilt for being part of this society.  
"Alright, alright, calm down everyone I cannot take all of the credit. I am pleased to announce that my right hand man Sir Nicholas will be given the award of bravery for he led the attack on the Pegasus Rider roaches." Liam said, placing a shining gold necklace on Sir Nicholas' neck.  
"Now let’s celebrate," the King declared. All the villagers cheered again, turning over to the snack table and engaging in small conversations. Kyla immediately rushed back over to Mia with a basket of snacks. As she approached her she ran back to her she quickly noticed she was not alone. Mia had a little blue pegasus sitting next to her in the bushes, his black snout rested on her lap.  
"He told me his name is Brenton," the brown eyed girl said smiling.  
It all made sense now, that’s why the name seemed familiar. The last name Hinkley was known as the family name for the Pegasus Riders that governed Aurora. Mia was a Pegasus Rider. Kyla remembered the pegasus tattoo she had spotted earlier on Mia’s right arm, this tattoo was a symbol for her race and that is why her parents had died in a fire. The army had set everything in Aurora on fire, after killing the Pegasus Riders and their animals. The last clue was when she had said the pegasus told her his name was Brenton, a pegasus could only be understood by a Pegasus Rider.  
"Oh my gosh, you're a Pegasus Rider, and the last of your kind." Mia's eyes had a hint of terror in them so Kyla quickly added "Don't worry I'll protect you." Motioning for Mia to follow her Kyla led the shorter girl to her room where she could hide until Kyla explained to her mother what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla's mom had agreed to let Mia stay at their home, but under one condition, she was never to be seen. The blonde teen had agreed and helped her mother to hide Mia. They decided not to tell Maxwell because he was such a blabbermouth and would let Mia's secret slip like a hot knife through butter. The young Pegasus rider hid in their basement when Kyla was at school and never answered the phone. Brenton was kept out in a stable behind the house and away from view of the villagers, he was fed by Mia and both girls would occasionally sneak him into the forest for a run.

"I'm home," Kyla yelled, opening the door and walking into the untidy house. Her mom was driving Max to his camp for Cub scouts, and wouldn't be back until later tomorrow. Mia came running up the stairs, her short hair bobbing up and down, as she ran excitedly to get to her overprotective older friend.

"Where are we going today?" she asked.

"We are staying home and watching movies today," the green eyed girl explained.

"Why? that's boring," Mia said. "In Aurora we would dance, have parties, go swimming and ride on Pegasi everyday."

"This isn't Aurora besides the last time we went out you almost got caught," Kyla raised her voice. 

Both girls remembered just last week when they went flying and were seen by one of the townsfolk who was out cutting the hedges in front of the castle. Luckily, when the gardener told this to the King, he had thought the man was merely hallucinating, from the hot sun beaming down on him.

"But that was one time and we accidentally flew too low, this time we can fly above the clouds so no one can see us. Brenton needs to stretch his wings he told me so himself." the younger girl whined.

"Brenton can wait, at least until we are sure nobody suspected anything."

Kyla had noticed how big the pony had gotten. He was already 4 feet, but it wouldn't matter how well exercised he was if they were caught. Who knows what the King would do to Mia and safety came before fun.

"We can watch movies while mom isn't home, how about a Harry Potter movie marathon with pillows, blankets and popcorn?”

"Ok," Mia sighed. She went over to the kitchen to make popcorn while Kyla got the movie ready along with some blankets and pillows to snuggle into on the couch. They had reached the third movie in the series Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban, when the thirteen year old girl had fallen asleep, slightly snoring, with drool coming out of her mouth, her arms wrapped around Kyla. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and the older girl went to answer it. ‘ _ Who would be here at this hour,’  _ she wondered. She was surprised to see a middle aged man with a stubble beard, grey hair and blue eyes, to her shock and dismay it was the King's father, Noah.

"How can I help you, your um, majesty?" Kyla asked cautiously.

"No need for formality, I actually came for your help and hers," he declared pointing at the peaceful girl sleeping on the couch.

"Why-why do you need her help?" the blonde nervously spoke.

"Oh please! I did some investigation after I overheard the gardener say he saw a pegasus and two girls. I saw you had a newly built stable and put the dots together."

Kyla’s jaw dropped in awe, she knew the former King had been intelligent but didn’t think he would be that smart.

_ ‘Oh no!,’ _ She thought frantically,  _ ‘What will we do now?’ _

He could see she was scared "Don’t worry, I truly need your help, you see my son has become way too power crazy and I need to stop him. The Pegasus rider is the only way to do that," the former King explained.

"After the one horse went rogue and killed your wife I thought you had despised them and their king ever since, why would you want to work with one? Is this a trap?" Kyla demanded to know.

"That is true, I did hate them for a while, but I realize now that it wasn’t the Pegasus’ fault and after my son nearly annihilated all the riders and the Pegasi, I finally understood his hunger for power."

"Why should I trust you," Kyla growled glaring.

"When I first heard that the pegasus had killed Elizabeth I was unaware of why. The guard led me to believe that the pegasus had just gone mad for no reason, striking everyone and everything in its path. It was many years later when the guards' guilt had finally taken its toll on him that he confessed to me in a letter what had really happened before fleeing the country. Let me tell you the full story, the pegasus that killed Elizabeth belonged to Mia’s father and Elizabeth was quite taken with it so she would often take a walk through the forest and watch it from a distance, but this particular day when she was walking along the edge of the forest watching for this magnificent creature one of my Royal guards had also decided to go for a stroll through the forest when he spotted the black beauty in all of his radiance with the sun reflecting beams of colors across its back. Knight Ray had always been jealous of the pegasus riders and their ability to tame these wild beasts, and he thought to himself ‘I am every bit as good as them, I will get this beast to come to me and I will show those riders they aren’t so special!’ But after several failed attempts to entice the pegasus towards himself he became angry and decided that if this animal insisted on being scared of him he would give him reason to be scared and so he took out his bow and began to shoot it in the direction of the animal. The pegasus began to retreat but the guard continued to shoot, alas the pegasus stood its ground and got ready to fight back. It let out a loud cry that echoed through the whole forest as it stood on its hind legs towering above the man. Elizabeth heard the cry and recognized the ‘war cry’. She knew the pegasus only made that sound when threatened and ready to defend. Without hesitation she ran towards the beast to see what would warrant such a defense but just as she came upon it Ray released another arrow from his black leather bow and the arrow waved through the air lodging deep into the muscle just above the leg of the pegasus, it attacked with devastating consequences as its leg reflected back striking Elizabeth with a force greater than that of a thousand pound wrecking ball. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I see that now. At the time I banned the knight but in my grief I focused my anger towards the animal and It’s owner and I had the pegasus executed. I realize now that was the wrong way to deal with my pain" The teens glare softened, she was starting to trust him now after being told the true story of what had happened.

"Well what do you need from Mia, I can talk to her and see if she is willing to help. But I will not force her to do anything."

"Fair enough.” the former king replied, “Mia, such a nice name, I actually remember seeing her when she was just a baby, thirteen years ago. I had set out to meet the leaders of Aurora, in order to make peace. Mia was just seven months old then and her parents Howard and Olivia Hinkley were very protective, but just the same they let my little five year old daughter, Emma, hold her. It was a very precious sight. Little Mia opened her chocolatey brown eyes, looked at Emma and smiled, true royalty she is," he rambled.

"Get to the point already." Kyla warned.

"Alright, I need Mia to become a knight when she is of age, I want her to get close to Liam in order to try and persuade him not to attack innocent civilizations, to save him from himself."

"Isn't that dangerous and why can't I be the knight?" Kyla asked curiously.

"Ah, yes that is a good question. Yes it is very dangerous, but is it any worse than living your life in hiding or on the run as she is now? I could help Mia with a new identity and I am hoping you could help her with her training. I know that in all your research you have learned a great deal about being a knight, that knowledge will go a long way in her training, you would also be able to test out her powers as they should be kept hidden. I have someone else in mind who I am pretty sure I can convince to do the physical training, since she has already taken on the challenge of training a young man named Logan Mendoza.” He paused. “When a Pegasus Rider bonds with a pegasus, that bond lasts forever even after their death the pegasus will never betray that bond. Upon the death of it’s rider a pegasus will live out the rest of its life at the top of the mountains. Occasionally coming down for food. I could tell from the ease in which Mia commanded that beauty and the control she had, that it was bonded with her. That is the reason it allowed you to also ride because it trusts Mia and it’s also the reason it has to be her. A rider that is bonded with a pegasus develops special abilities which will help her in battle.”

“How do you know this?”

“I was once friends with Mia’s father, you see after our meeting I had arranged to talk with him on several occasions to really understand their governing system, and overtime we had ended up with a strong bond. I thought nothing would ever break it, until Elizabeth’s accident, then everything changed. You see, we were best friends and he even let me fly with him, but when his Pegasus, Triton, had killed the queen I thought he had betrayed me and I got very angry.”

“Hmmm, interesting story, but what are the special abilities or powers that a Pegasus Rider can gain?”

“If bonded with their horse, a rider will gain enhanced speed, strength, and will be able to fly, Mia will undoubtedly have these, if not now then as she and her Pegasus continue to bond over the next few years. Mia will have also been taught the Pegasus fighting technique in Aurora. However, a perhaps even more important reason why Mia should be a knight, is the opportunity to befriend my son, King Liam. I believe that with her advanced skills she will catch King Liam’s interest, over time I believe she can get close to him and when the time is right she can reveal her true identity and show him that the pegasus aren’t bad,” Noah stated.

"Alright, I'll trust you for now, but if you make one wrong move I will personally track you down and wipe you out," the teen threatened. 

Noah laughed, a slight smile forming on his lips, “I have many guards. I doubt you would succeed.”

“Oh, believe me I would,” Kyla growled menacingly.

"Ok, well goodbye for now talk to Mia, but please don’t tell anyone else I was here. Before you ask anymore questions, let me just say you will soon find the answers you are looking for." Noah turned and walked out the door he needed to get back to his son Liam before he was missed and Liam became suspicious. 

Kyla thought about Mia but she wanted to make sure she could really trust this man first, as she knew Mia would just jump in before weighing in on the consequences and decided it was probably for the best to keep it to herself. 

Kyla sat down on the couch and instantly Mia repositioned herself so her head was on the older girls chest while cuddling into her. Kyla felt exhausted and in no time at all fell asleep as well, with her head on top of Mia's.

King Liam sat in his room thinking about what the villager saw. A Pegasus. How could this be? He was absolutely sure that he had wiped all the Pegasi and their riders off the face of the earth. Unless one escaped and was in hiding. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in," he yelled. Liam's father strode into the room.

"I came to get you, it is dinner time," Noah said cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry," the King replied.

"We have your favourite, fried chicken with a side of taters and gravy." Liam ignored him and continued to sit silently on his bed. He seemed to be thinking hard, with a look of confusion on his face. 

“Well if you’re not hungry now, I can have the chef warm up food for you later.” Guessing what was on his mind his father encouraged him, "Don't beat yourself up about what the gardener saw; it probably was the result of an overactive imagination," his father said before exiting the room. 

The door slammed shut. But Liam kept thinking about the gardener's supposed sighting until his younger sister, Emma, burst into the room, glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest.

“I just got the news, I leave for one week and while I was gone you killed the entire race of Pegasus riders. How? Are you insane?!” she yelled angrily.

“Because, unlike you I hate those nasty things, they killed our mother!” Liam snarled.

“They are not things, they are people, Mom’s death was Knight Ray’s fault for mercilessly teasing that Pegasus. Just because you hate them doesn’t mean they deserve to die,” her gaze softened,” Look I miss Mom too, but anger and hatred against others isn’t going to bring her back. If you want to have some peace, you need to learn to forgive others. “You know, I used to look up to you, you were the older wiser brother and I wanted to be exactly like you, but that has definitely changed.” Emma stormed out of the room and stomped her feet all the way down the halls. 

King Liam brushed away Emma’s words and then he locked his bedroom door to make sure no one else would interrupt him, and went right back to obsessing about the supposed Pegasus sighting. His last thought as he fell asleep was that one way or another he was going to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

The former King could be seen walking through the halls towards his daughter’s room, he reached for the doorknob and turned the handle.

“May I come in?” he spoke as he entered the room. Emma was endorsed with her reading not even looking up from her book about outdoor survival. “I have to ask you something about your training.” He proceeded.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Well I would like it if you could train another person,” he paused. 

“I don’t know they might get in my way.”

His voice turned into a whisper “She’s a Pegasus Rider.”

Emma looked up from her book surprise etched on her face “What! They’re alive?” she exclaimed.

“Just one and calm down your brother cannot know.”

“Ok, ok, ok, who and how?”

“Mia Hinkley, you held her as a baby when you were just five years old. Her father was my dearest friend. I don’t know how she escaped but she holds great power and has a mission to become a knight and change Liam’s perspective on magical creatures. I need you to train her in combat, she has knowledge of the Pegasus fighting technique and has all the powers her kind can gain, except for the unexpected invisibility that her father, and many before him had. If you will agree to help train her, you must not expose her powers because that could lead to major consequences. She is staying with a girl named Kyla Renaw who will teach her about knighthood and how to control her powers.”

“Let me get this straight, you want me to train a Pegasus Rider who was part of the royal family in Aurora, but only in combat without powers and the human fighting techniques!”

“Exactly.” 

She studied his reaction for a couple of seconds before replying “YES, YES, YES! Of course I will.” At that moment King Liam walked in.

“Am I interrupting anything?” he asked.

“No,” Emma answered, “Dad just asked me to accompany him on a trail ride through the forest.”

“Great, I just came to ask you if I should add a cape to my armour.” Before finishing his sentence he realized what his sister had just said, he turned towards his father “Hold on, are you sure that’s a good idea?” he questioned.

“Yes,” the former King said clenching his fists and grinding his teeth fearfully “I think she is ready for a little more adventure.” Liam quickly went back to his previous thought.

“So cape or no cape?”

“No cape, it would be overkill,” his sister declared.

You could hear the crack of the concrete as Mia punched the slab with such force. She had been training for hours practicing her combat skills and gaining control of her abilities. The teenaged girl had broken concrete slabs, ran multiple laps around the barn while catching falling items and to her surprise floated around a bit. She also had time to practice the Pegasus fighting style after remembering what her parents taught her about using grace when in combat. To be honest she was starting to tire, but didn't want to admit it.

"I don't understand why we are training so hard?" Mia asked Kyla with exhaustion starting to show.

"You must learn to control your abilities," the blonde answered.

"Then why are we using the Pegasus fighting technique, and how did you even know about my powers? I didn't even know about them!" Mia exclaimed.

"I read some books about the Pegasus Riders. There was one named Fredrick Canmore who frequently visited Leonardo Da Vinci in the year of 1501 AD. He was bonded to his horse and they flew around making peace between nations."

"Why are you not giving me a direct answer? Are you keeping something from me," The young Pegasus Rider said.

"No," Kyla declared and the younger girl started to give her a puppy dog pout. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth."

"You promise," Mia innocently said.

"Yes," Kyla sighed. "Noah, King Liam's father came over when you were sleeping and said you must become a knight. The reason he wishes you to become a knight is because he wants you to persuade Liam to stop attacking innocent lives. He wants you to get close to Liam and show him that pegasus and their riders are good. I have been making you train hard because not only is it dangerous but you need to learn to control your powers. Noah told me he had someone in mind that could do your physical training who is already helping someone else by the name of Logan Mendoza. I will be helping with knowledge and training your powers so nobody becomes too suspicious, and Noah will be giving you a fake identity. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret but I just wanted you to be ready and get your paperwork in order before you jumped into this unprepared. So will you do it." She was expecting Mia to glare at her but instead the brunette ran over and engulfed her in a hug.

"Of course I will do it. After what happened in Aurora, I swear on my life to always protect innocent lives before my own," Mia declared before resuming her training.

“Well, Noah should be here soon with your fake identity.”

Logan Mendoza jogged to his little cottage on the outskirts of the forest. His long scraggly red hair bounced up and down, his hazel eyes a perfect contrast to his hair. Logan had just got back from his fencing because he wanted to be a knight and therefore needed serious training, in fact he was rushing to get home for his physical training with the King’s sister, Emma Scott. You see he was a poor boy and was not wealthy like most of the villagers, because of this Logan had not grown up learning how to be a knight. He was fit with muscles on his arms and legs from hunting and doing all the chores around the house while caring for his brother's well-being. Logan had to take care of the house because when he was just eight years old his parents were killed and he was left to take care of his younger brother Marcus. One night a knight from the royal army showed up and told Logan that his parents were killed by wolves in the forest. 

Unlike his brother, Marcus had short black hair and blue eyes, he was not yet in shape because of his young age. Marcus was just two years old when his parents had died and didn't really know them so now that he was five years older Logan would tell him what their parents were like.

Logan returned home a couple hours before Marcus would be let out of school and started getting supper ready. Marcus' school was from eleven to five, it was the only school that would teach younger kids survival skills. Logan skinned the deer he had caught last night, then took the edible meat and put it in a pot that was boiling over the fire, just outside of his house. Logan would use the hide of the deer to craft blankets and clothes for him and his brother. Before he knew it Logan's brother Marcus came home and was talking all about his friends Percy, Anna, and Ronald. The meat was finally done and would go great with the mashed potatoes Logan had prepared earlier.

"I had so much fun at school today. Percy, Anna and I met a boy named Ronald and invited him to sit with us at lunch, and I was top of the class with archery and hit a bullseye on a target that was a mile away," Marcus exclaimed. Logan smiled at this, his little brother was already amazing at archery and may even be better than himself.

"I'm glad you had fun," the fourteen year old replied.

"So what's for supper?" Asked Marcus.

"We are having cooked deer with mashed potatoes." Logan answered.

"You caught a deer! Awesome, that's my favourite type of meat," the younger boy exclaimed.

"Yes I did and you better wash up before it gets cold." The two boys went over to the water tap in the back of the house and washed off their hands before sitting down at the table to have a nice, warm and delicious meal.

King Liam and his father Noah were sitting at opposite sides of the table enjoying some roasted steak, the steak was cooked perfectly from the inside out with just a little bit of pink in the middle. On the side there was a small serving of Caesar salad with Shirley temples for them to drink.

"What's on your mind son," the former King asked.

"I’m excited to see the villagers that have asked to show me their skill to become squires. Eventually they will become knights and replace the old ones who don’t exactly do their job." Liam answered. He gestured over to the royal guards that were sitting on the floor playing UNO.

"I hear there are some very skilled individuals that have signed up, and that your sister will be training a few of the individuals." Noah said.

"Yes indeed my sister will be training some and some have advanced skills, but I haven't heard of this Mia Renaw. I thought Kyla was the only female in their family?" Liam Scott questioned, reading the list of people who want to be scouted for becoming a squire.

"Oh no, they adopted her a while back after she lost her parents and just didn’t want to make it a big deal so as to be considerate of her mourning her parents. I hear she’s quite the fighter and has a strong will to protect the ones she loves," Noah added.

Liam eyed him suspiciously "Well in a few weeks we’ll find out how good these peasants really are," he spoke. Although he couldn't shake the thought of Mia being in the Renaw family.

The Pegasus Rider slowly flew up to the ceiling and rang the small silver bell hung on the rafters. Sweat beading on her forehead Mia floated down and was greeted with cheers from Kyla who thought she saw a flicker of something, but it was most likely her imagination.

"You should take a break and have a nap. Tomorrow I will teach you how to become a knight," the green eyed girl yelled, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

“I don’t need one and I want to keep training. Besides, I’m not tired,” Mia whined as they walked to the door. When Kyla opened the door they found the former King Noah with a briefcase full of papers in his hand.

"I have come with adoption papers and I just need signatures, now hurry up I don’t want my son to get suspicious."

Kyla scoffed "You're one to talk." 

“What’s the story?” Mia questioned.

“You were adopted by Kyla’s parents a while back because your parents died in a house fire. They kept it on the down low so you could mourn over your loss, also your training begins at seven-thirty pm and meet at the castle. Kyla can come too,” he explained briefly. The two “sisters'' called for Kyla’s mom to sign the form before Nicely telling Noah to leave.

"Okay I will," Mia blurted out after Noah finally left; it felt like he had been talking forever.

"You will what?"

"Take a nap," Mia sighed admitting defeat. “But on one condition.”

“And what is that?”

“You let me teach you how to speak ancient Pegasus Rider.”

"Deal," Kyla smiled over her victory. The younger girl went to Kyla's room, cuddled into the blankets and fell asleep.

_ "Get the King" a soldier yelled, "Don't let his family get away either." The suffocating air smelled like burnt rubber and was full of ash. She made her way down the stairs from her room to the main floor. _

_ "Mom, Dad! What's going on?," she screamed as she realized they couldn't hear her. Mia's parents kneeled in front of the King from Aran with a panicked look on both of their faces. King Liam held a sword in his hands and had a devious smile full of vengeance on his face, Mia ran over to her parents, to try and free them. Her efforts proved futile because she passed through them. _

_ "Please don't hurt her Liam, I'll do anything," her father begged. As one of the guards approached his wife. In response the guard turned and punched him in the stomach, he coughed out blood and immediately stopped talking. _

_ "Why are you doing this?" Mia’s mother pleaded. _

_ "Because your husband dearest over here allowed his Pegasus Triton to kill my mother, and now he will pay," Liam sneered before raising his sword and lowering it onto Howard's head. _

_ "NO," Mia screamed, sobbing uncontrollably over her father's death. _

The thirteen year old instantly sat up noticing Kyla sitting at the back of the bed. "Was it that bad," she asked with worry etched on her face.

"It was a nightmare of the night King Liam destroyed Aurora. I watched as he killed my father, I tried to stop it but I wasn’t actually there." Mia said “And, he said something I didn't understand."

"And what was that?" Kyla asked.

"He said it was my father's pegasus that killed the Queen, is it true."

"Sadly yes it is, but you must not blame the pegasus. One of the royal guards was taunting it, the pegasus reacted and ended up killing the Queen when she had come to it’s aid, King Liam's rage was fuelled by that attack." Kyla checked her watch and noticed it was time to leave. "Come on we don't want to be late for your first practice." She helped the distressed Mia get ready and together they walked over to the palace.

Logan was just washing dishes when he looked at the clock on the wall of his small house, if he didn't hurry he would be late for training.

"Marcus we need to go, I have to be at the castle in half an hour and we still need to bring you to Percy's house," He yelled out to his younger brother.

"Ok coming." Logan and Marcus walked over to Percy's house and said their goodbyes before the older of the two frantically ran over to the castle with the fear of being late. The castle was huge, much to Logan’s surprise the walls were made of drywall, though painted to look like cobblestone. Also, there were tall pillars reaching to the sky with flags the shade of crimson on the tops of their pointed roofs. The small flags were outlined in gold and located in the middle was a silver crown. Logan walked over to the huge wooden doors and waited a few seconds for someone to join him. After a while he saw a girl with short brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes walking up to the castle with another who appeared to be older, instantly he wanted to get to know this girl. Logan walked over to her and managed to get her attention before holding out his hand and introducing himself. 

"Hi I'm Logan. Logan Mendoza," he said nervously. The girl chuckled smiling and shook his hand, and her face showed pure joy. Kyla shot him a glare of suspicion before looking back at the brunette and smiling.

"I am Mia. Mia Hin - I mean Renaw and this is my sister Kyla. Nice to meet you," Mia replied with a slight twinkle in her eyes. Logan returned her smile and shook her hand back, and together they knocked on the castle doors.


	4. Chapter 4

The huge doors opened and out stepped a teen who looked several years older than them. Her light brown hair flowing in the wind while she studied the other three with her hazel eyes.

“You must be Logan, Mia and Kyla I presume. What are your ages?” she finally spoke.

“I’m seventeen and Mia is thirteen. Just to be clear, you do know I'm not training with you right?” asked.

“Fourteen and if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you and what is your name?” Logan also asked.

“Yes Kyla I know you aren’t here to train and are here to watch Mia. Also Logan if you really must know my name is Emma Scott and I’m seventeen.” Kyla started to distrust her now because of her family name.

“Do you hate Pegasus Riders too?,” she questioned.

“No, I quite like them, when I got back from my two week business trip I yelled at him for attacking them. To be honest I have pity for the Pegasus Riders.” Kyla could detect a hint of sadness in Emma’s eyes and decided not to push her further. “Shall we begin?”

“Yes please your majesty,” Mia giggled.

“Right this way,” Emma explained pointing down the long corridor.

“I’m really excited,” Logan whispered to Mia during their long walk through the castle. They had already walked down two large hallways and one spiral staircase.

“Me too,” she whispered back.

“I wonder what-,” Logan was cut off by Kyla who seemed annoyed.

“Would you two please stop whispering back there.”

“Who us?,” the Pegasus Rider shyly said.

Before Kyla could say anything more they reached a pair of short birch doors, the handles were golden knobs that had a small ‘S’ carved into them and a little bit higher than the middle two small windows outlined in gold were shimmering with every ray of light that hit them. “We’re here,” Emma spoke as she opened the entryways.

“Finally we’re he-,” Mia cut herself off as she stared wide-eyed into the room. “This room is so- wow!” The room was massive and the walls were covered in everything from bows to swords and daggers. In the middle of the area there sat great big blue mats, which she could guess were for close combat training. On the back wall a few bright red, blue, yellow, and white circular targets were hung, with many holes in them. To the left of the doors training dummies could be seen although, they looked like they had seen better days.

“It’s not much but we should be able to get you prepared for the knight trials.”

“Are you kidding. This place is huge!,” Logan exclaimed. Emma clapped to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, let's get started.” Kyla went over to the bleachers on the right wall and sat down eager to watch her new friend train. “Rule number one, when fighting an opponent stronger than you use their strength against them. Rule number; Logan! Are you listening?” She yelled looking at the orange haired teen who was currently staring at the swords in awe.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, giggling a little.

“Rule number two,” she said more sternly “never turn you back on your opponent. Mia!” The Pegasus Rider who was currently peering at the bows hung on the wall, turned around and looked at her teacher.

“What?” she asked.

“Pay attention!”

“Yes ma’am,” she responded, changing her gaze to Logan.

Emma sighed “You guys are hopeless. Rule number three, attack the areas of your opponent’s body that are unprotected. For example, if I'm guarding near my chest you sweep my legs out from under me so they fall over. This gives you the chance to pin their arms down while putting your knees on either side of their body to pin them down leaving them defenseless. Any questions?” The two trainees just stood there with impressed looks on their faces.

“That was astounding,” Logan said.

“You have a lot of knowledge,” Mia declared.

“Ok Mia, your first for combat practice, come here.” Emma beckoned the Pegasus Rider over to the blue mats. “We will start on the count of three. One…. two….. three….. GO!” The older girl immediately threw a punch to Mia’s face but when she saw that the Pegasus Rider was getting ready to dodge she rerouted her fist to strike the other girl in the stomach. Mia was temporarily stunned as she doubled over from pain but quickly got up to block another punch. 

The two continued to trade blows until the younger girl was knocked down. Emma was consumed with too much shock at how good Mia was considering she's never battled a real opponent before, and didn't notice the foot that swept both her legs out from under her body until she hit the mats hard and was pinned to the ground by a certain brown haired teenager.

“I win!” Mia exclaimed, “good game.” she stood up extending her arm to help the other girl up. Emma gladly received it and was pulled to her feet by the Pegasus Rider. Kyla was cheering from the bleachers.

“You beat me, good job!” Emma motioned Logan over to come spar with her while Mia took a water break. While she was drinking she felt an itching feeling that someone was watching her and turned around to look out the window and saw there was nobody there and paid no attention to it thinking that it was just because she had been more aware of her surroundings now, after what had happened in her past.

Liam had moved away from the red doors right before Mia turned around confused as to how a thirteen year old had managed to defeat his sister, who was the best fighter in the whole castle; why Emma wasn’t a knight he didn’t know, all he did know was that she was just taken down by a small teen. _Maybe my decision to destroy the Pegasus riders has taken a toll on her and she wasn’t on her game. Or maybe she went easy on the mysterious girl as it is just training and not a duel. Although, maybe I should ask my father what her name is, and try to find out her identity. I must find out more about this girl,”_ he thought. The King walked up the large staircase until finally reaching the top and entering a long corridor. He slowly made his way over to his father’s chamber, in order to ask him the question that was biting at the back of his head. _“Who is this mysterious girl?”_ Once he got to Noah’s room he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” said a deep voice from the other side of the entryway. Liam pushed open the door and went inside, the room was painted red with a bear hide carpet and beautiful paintings hung on the walls. “Liam! What a nice surprise.”

“I need to ask you something father.”

“What is it my son?”

“What are the names of the two people Emma is training?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious,” he lied.

“Curious about what?”

“Why are you only speaking to me in questions?”

“What are you curious about?”

“I was just wondering what their names were so I could pay attention to them at tryouts. They seem very…” he paused “dedicated to becoming knights.”

“If that is the reason, their names are Logan Mendoza and Mia Hinkley.”

“Thank you, I will be going now and father did I really wipe out all of the Pegasus Riders?” Noah gave a look of shock but quickly recovered himself.

“Of course you did. You're not thinking about that Pegasus sighting are you?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure I killed them all,” Liam replied with a malicious glint in his eyes. As he left the King thought about this new information _“Who is this Mia Hinkley and does she have any connections with the Pegasus sighting, and why did his father seem so shocked when he asked about the elimination of the Riders?”_

Logan and Emma had been sparring for about 20 minutes now but mainly because Logan was determined to beat the latter after Mia’s amazing performance. However, he was taken down in under a minute everytime and was finally exhausted.

“Alright practice is over, come again tomorrow at noon and we will continue with hand to hand combat. Also, Mia could I talk to you for a second.” 

Once Logan left Mia replied “Sure, what’s up?” Kyla looked at Emma with suspicion in her eyes, as the young Pegasus Rider is naive and could easily let something slip, if not careful.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I knew you were a Pegasus Rider from my father but I never knew you were that good! You beat me and everyone says i’m the best fighter in the castle.” Kyla’s look grew more and more threatening.

“He told you! He promised not to tell anyone!” she yelled.

“He told me because you can trust me and then I could figure out how to help Mia. Also I can protect her from my vile brother!”

“You must promise to not tell anyone because if they find out she could be locked up or worse killed,” Kyla declared.

“I swear my life on it.”

“What do you think Mia, can we trust Emma?”

“Yes and by the way you are making this was way too complicated.” Emma chuckled.

“That’s not funny,” Kyla deadpanned.

“It kind of is. Anyway, when are we going to learn how to use bows and arrows and ride horses.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself and rest up for tomorrow.”

“Ok, Kyla let’s go.” Kyla put two fingers to her eyes and directed them over to Emma.

Logan had just left the castle and started heading home after confirming that Marcus could have a sleepover at his friend’s house when he got a dream, vision or flashback of some sort. 

_His family were running around the forest as wolves until they heard a loud BANG. The birds flew out of the trees and the gophers crawled back into their holes._

_“Logan, my handsome cub, you must take your brother and leave, go back to the cottage and stay there and don’t look back,” His mother cried. Her silver fur rustling in the wind._

_“Mother what’s going on?” He asked._

_“You will understand when you’re older, all you need to know is that our king the wolfers are in danger, you must leave.” His father answered. Logan picked up Marcus by the scruff of his neck and began to run. He looked back to see his parents transform into humans and fight the oncoming attackers._

Logan gasped awakening on the cold concrete road confused as to why he was here. Then he remembered he was just on his way home. Gaining his bearings he began to walk to his cottage unaware of the confused stares upon him. Once he was home Logan laid down in bed and passed out from the exhaustion of the day's training session.

Mia and Kyla went home, said hi to Serenity, the older girls’ mom before Mia plopped down onto the couch and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_“So close, you were just a little bit to the left.” Mia’s father, William said. The seven year old had been practicing her archery skills for some time now and was really close to perfecting them._

_“I can’t do this, i’m not good enough.”_

_“Hey, hey, hey, you are an amazing archer and I know that someday you’ll even be better than me. So, pick up that bow and hit a bullseye!”_

_She grabbed another arrow out of the brown leather quiver on her back and knocked it. Putting two fingers below the arrow and one above it the Pegasus Rider pulled back slowly with her elbow high and fingers to her cheek. Then she let go and the arrow flew through the air landing perfectly in the middle of the little red circle on the target._

_“I did it Daddy!” She squealed with excitement._

_“What did I tell you, and when we get home i’ll tell you a story about a very special archer named Robinhood!” Her father's warm brown eyes looked down at her as he bent over for her to climb on his back._

_“Ok.” They went back home where her mother congratulated Mia on her amazing shot._


End file.
